


Moon Flower

by fairycakejisoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Blood and Injury, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 03:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15186020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairycakejisoo/pseuds/fairycakejisoo
Summary: Chanyeol wakes up  in the middle of the forest with no recollection of who he is or what happened to him, all he has is an omega who promises to take care of him while he heals.





	Moon Flower

**Author's Note:**

> wahhhh I never thought I would finish this! I'm very proud of what I have been able to accomplish here, and I hope you all like it very much!   
> Thank you to my lovely beta K, without whom this fic would not be half of what it is today. I can't express my gratitude to them enough.  
> Also big thank you to the mods for holding this fest and letting me have an extension on my extension because of how forgetful I am...   
> And finally I would like to give a big thank you to Winner and Mamamoo for having the perfect bops for me to listen to while I wrote this wild ride of a fic.
> 
> Now for some important background info! First off, how I imagine a wolf hybrid's lifespan is that when they're born, they have little ears like their wolf but they can't transform into their wolf yet until they lose their ears when they come of age. I just think that little kids and babies with wolf ears is like the cutest thing ever so... I did it.  
> Secondly, moon flowers hold their energy when picked! It's only when their stems are broken that they lose it. Keep that in mind because I think someone might ask.
> 
> That's it from me, so without me holding you back any longer, here is Moon Flower.  
> Please enjoy!

When Chanyeol awoke, he was by himself. He could tell from the light surrounding him that it was just past noon. There was a sharp chill in the air and his body shivered, silently screaming for warmth, his lips the colour of the sky at midday. His head was cradled in the soil and grass surrounding the forest floor, and the trees seemed as tall as the rockface he lied next to. 

He moved his arm slowly to touch his hand to his forehead and winced at the warm liquid that met his fingertips. He was bleeding, a lot, but as much as he tried he could not think of how or why he was where he was; in the forest, absolutely alone, and in excruciating pain. 

_Had you been hunting?_ His brain ran through the possibility, but it wasn’t plausible, there was no reason to hunt. 

_There is_ , his mind was starting to ail him, _you’re a wolf._

Chanyeol used both of his hands to clutch the sides of his bleeding skull. It wasn’t true, he was no animal, what was his brain doing to him? 

_You’re a hybrid._

He begged his mind to stop but it wouldn’t give him rest. 

_An alpha._

He yelled now; out of pain, out of frustration, a combination of grief and anger; everything his brain was telling him was the truth, even if he couldn’t remember, he knew that they were not lies. 

He cried out for his thoughts to leave him be, perhaps what he begged for was to be left to die, but instead of solitude he received a response. 

A whimper and a bark. Familiar, but more unknown to him than he wished to admit. His eyes traveled to the sound and settled on an animal figure in the distance. White and silver tufts of fur met in perfect harmony, and piercing blue eyes stared him down as the dog panted and started running towards the man laying in the depths of the forest. 

_No, not a dog, Chanyeol. A wolf._

This time, pictures flashed by instead of just words. Vivid memories of Chanyeol froze in terror, body numb to all feelings of pain as his eyes widened. It was indeed a wolf that was charging him, and he was too weak to morph into his own wolf form and defend himself. 

Life was so cruel; instead of letting him die in pain and alone he would be mauled to death by one of his own kind. An unfair fight to conclude a life that he could not recall. 

Much to his shock, the cloud-coloured wolf reached Chanyeol and stopped beside him, whimpering loudly, ears folding down and snout nudging into his neck. Chanyeol became overwhelmed with the scent the wolf was producing; a comforting ginger and vanilla. At least he would die with ease flooding his senses. 

Black spots surrounded the tall man’s eyesight, he could feel his consciousness slipping away. He thought it was the end, but he was sure that the wolf hadn’t sunk his teeth into him yet. Maybe the universe did have some mercy on him, allowing him to perish into permanent slumber before the other wolf had the chance to do it himself. 

As Chanyeol’s mind faded, he was finally given solace from his racing thoughts, and he fell asleep to the feeling of whimpers against his skin as his body was dragged away through the forest. 

* 

Evidentially, death would not come so easily. 

Waking up with a gasp, Chanyeol sat up far too quickly, clutching his head in his palms as it ached. Cold sweats shook through his body, then realizing he was completely bare, excluding the brown furs that lay covering his naked frame. 

Ignoring his conflicting temperature, he held onto the edge of the furs with one hand and propped himself up with the other. Chanyeol blinked a few times as he took in his surroundings – a small hut, well-built with wood and stones, humble enough for at most two to reside. The interior was accented with minimal décor, a few wood carvings adorned the walls and the floor showcased some crystals that looked native to the region. Chanyeol felt something unknown in his stomach while noticing the quaint cabinetries along the wall in front of him, flower pots filled to the brim with multicoloured plants, as well as feather-stuffed cushions on the floor next to a low granite table; so very familiar. The cot he laid on was big enough for two, sitting against the far wall looking toward the wooden entrance way, a neat pile of dark cotton clothing laying on the floor beside him. 

Just as he was examining it, the door swung open and a small boy with silver hair hobbled through, wet rags in his delicate-looking hands. Cotton clothing hung loosely on his body, shirt covering up to his chin while shorts left his legs mostly bare – the fabric unintentionally giving the illusion he was skinner than he probably was. He rushed to Chanyeol’s side once he realized the other was awake, kneeling on the wooden floor next to him. He set the rags beside his knee and motioned for the taller to lay back down as worried looks riddled his pristine face. Chanyeol did as he was ushered to, unsure of what compelled him to obey, and let his head hit the lumpy pillow gently. He observed silently as the boy dabbed one of the rags against his steaming forehead. 

It was then, Chanyeol recalled the wolf that had tried to attack him back in the woods before he’d fallen unconscious again. The silver locks atop the boy’s head, dangling over his eyes was reminiscent of the silky fur that headed towards him, and the scent drifting towards him was comforting in the same sense as it had prior been. If the boy had been trying to kill him, why was he aiding him now? 

The boy noticed Chanyeol’s stiffening posture and stopped pressing the cold cloth against his skin. Chanyeol wished his body hadn’t called out for the relief of the cold to come back. He needed to be on the defence. 

“What’s wrong?” The silver-head asked in concern, holding his hands in his lap while awaiting a response. _He’s an omega,_ Chanyeol’s brain informed him, figuring it out from how submissive he was acting even toward an injured stranger. 

“Are you going to hurt me?” Chanyeol asked cautiously, wincing at how his throat constricted as to tell him not to speak. The omega shook his head vigorously, eyebrows furrowing; the alpha was almost lost in the motion of his reflective hair. 

“Of course not, Yeol-ah, why would I hurt you? Yixing told me that I should keep the fever down with cool water, but I will call him back if I am not doing a sufficient job…” The omega frowned softly but was compliant, not moving until Chanyeol would inform him to do so. Chanyeol found it odd that the boy acted as though he knew him, even addressing him by a pet name. 

“Why are you calling me that? And who is Yixing?” Chanyeol probed. Did the omega expect him to know these things when he couldn’t even think of how he ended up there? 

“Y-yeol, what are you talking about? I always call you that…” The boy trails off, his lips forming a small frown. He reached out to touch Chanyeol’s hand, but the alpha roughly pulled away before their skin could meet. 

“I have no idea who you are! Don’t come any closer.” Chanyeol’s instincts started to kick in as he sat up once more, backing himself up against the wall to put distance between them. The omega boy was clearly shocked at the sudden hostility, a wounded look written on his features. 

Before Chanyeol had the chance to voice anymore threats, the omega stood and rushed out of the room, leaving behind the rags he’d brought with him. Chanyeol was alone once more in the unfamiliar hut, with more questions than he’d previously been troubled with, but before he had the opportunity to mull over his thoughts, his vision faded, and he was out once more. 

By the time the boy returned, the sun had set. Chanyeol had only just woken up, having just enough time to himself to examine his injuries and change into the outfit left for him. There was a large cloth bandage wrapped around his waist that he hadn’t noticed when the boy was around. 

The omega walked in, a taller man with a dimple on the side of his face alongside him. The same, plain clothing adorned the new stranger, giving Chanyeol the impression they were from the same pack. He had floppy auburn hair that just reached his shoulders and kind eyes that conveyed to Chanyeol he should be trusted. Still, the alpha found himself assuming a defensive stance when the pair entered the shelter. 

The boy hid himself behind the man, eyes red and puffy, leaving Chanyeol feeling apologetic for making the small one cry. 

“Hello,” The man spoke in a gentle manor, raising his hands in front of him as to relive the wary alpha from his distrust. “My name is Yixing, I am the pack’s healer. Baekhyun brought me to you when he found you in the woods. I’m only here to help you.” 

_Baekhyun…_ Chanyeol found himself sneaking glances at the omega that remained hidden behind the healer. 

“May I ask your name?” 

“Chanyeol. I-I’m an alpha.” He tried to convey confidence but his voice was still weak. 

“Do you remember what happened to you? Or anything at all?” He asked cautiously, a pleading look escaping his eyes. 

“No.” He told the pair after deliberating with his empty mind. His heart tears in two at the look of devastation on the omega’s face. The boy looked away, hiding his tears from the alpha. The atmosphere shifted to that of despair. “Can you tell me what’s going on? Why do I not remember anything?” 

_I’m scared…_

“Unfortunately, I do not believe I can… There aren’t many cases like yours… Your memories may find their way back to you, but I am afraid that waiting for your injuries to heal is the main priority.” Yixing explained while he let out a shaky breath, looking at Baekhyun briefly before continuing. “I assume you have many questions right now, but you must rest. I have given Baekhyun all of the information to care for you as you heal, he will be looking after you, does that sound all right to you?” 

“That is fine, but why will I stay here? Aren’t you more qualified to help me? Don’t I have a home of my own?” Chanyeol wondered aloud. He had to have a place of his own, a home of some kind. Why did a stranger have to watch over him? 

Yixing studied Baekhyun for a moment, still looking at the ground, before calculating a response and looking towards Chanyeol. 

“Well, you are apart of our pack, however you’re based up North, while this section of territory is in the East. The journey, for now, is much too strenuous for someone in your condition. My hut is not ideal for two, and Baekhyun is more than willing to help you out. He would enjoy the company, wouldn’t you?” Yixing nudged Baekhyun beside him, causing the omega to sputter and look up at Chanyeol. 

“Yes… You-you can stay here to r-recover…” He sounded as though his heart had been crushed by a boulder, and it weighed Chanyeol’s chest down as well. 

“So it’s settled. I’d better get back before dark, good night.” Yixing smiled curtly, giving the Baekhyun’s shoulder a squeeze and exiting the hut. 

Before Chanyeol had the chance to say something to Baekhyun, the omega exited the hut straight after Yixing. _Did I do something wrong?_ Chanyeol was worried that the other didn’t really want him around, so he walked towards the partially open door and watched as Baekhyun and Yixing spoke to one another in hushed voices a few feet from the house, too quiet for Chanyeol to make out their conversation. Yixing was comforting Baekhyun, wiping his tears caringly and eventually pulling him into a tight hug. Chanyeol watched in silence. 

Baekhyun nodded once the pair parted, using the collar of his long-sleeve to dry his eyes. It was then, Yixing began walking away through the tall trees out of sight. Chanyeol moved from the entrance before Baekhyun could spot him spying, sat back down on the cot and wait for the omega to return. 

Baekhyun hobbled into his hut and closed the door behind him, taking a deep breath while walking towards the injured alpha. 

“You must be hungry… I can make some venison if you don’t mind that.” Baekhyun offered, speaking at a low tone and making himself look small. Chanyeol nodded, ignoring the pain brewing in his head. 

Chanyeol was captivated by the small one rushing around to make food for him, and a million thoughts ran through his brain while he observed. The omega lived alone, and even though he couldn’t pick out why – something told him that an omega living in a large hut by themselves was not commonplace, especially if his pack theory was correct. Perhaps, Baekhyun did have a mate, but if that were true why was he completely alone, nursing another alpha back to health? Chanyeol huffed to himself, unable to work out his current situation. If Baekhyun was his mate, he would be furious that he allowed someone else in their bed, let alone a complete stranger. 

But Baekhyun wasn’t his mate, and the only thing they knew about each other was their first names and their ranks. It wasn’t like he had a choice but to stay in the others care anyway. 

“Dinner is finished,” The small one announced after a few trips inside and out. “If you’re up to eating, please do. You must be starved.” He was very kind in his words now, the atmosphere much less awkward than before. Chanyeol was happy about that. 

He sat up slowly and agreed to eat, his stomach rumbling at the thought of any type of food. The pair ate in silence, Chanyeol sitting up on the bed while Baekhyun stayed in place on the floor, the former desperately trying to ignore the familiar taste of the omega’s cooking. 

* 

Chanyeol was starting to get restless. Baekhyun had kept him on a strict schedule in order for him to heal properly, but that same schedule had kept him bedridden for the past three days. He was grateful, of course, seeing the other bustle around the hut to care for him did make his heart flutter in result, but he wanted to be outside and smell the fresh air. 

That morning, Baekhyun had brought in some pale blue, nearly translucent flowers and laid them beside Chanyeol. Unfortunately, there was only one bed in the hut, so the omega had been sleeping on a pile of furs on the floor while the alpha healed. 

“Thank you,” Chanyeol muttered, clearing his throat as he sat up to eat. “For the flowers, I mean.” There was still a timid atmosphere lingering between them as they spoke. Despite their shared time together, their relationship was still that of common strangers. Chanyeol was trying to figure himself out, and it had yet to occur to him that Baekhyun may be able to help. 

“They’re called moon flowers, they help to mend. My mother used them throughout my youth to treat injuries. Some people don’t believe in them, but I believe they work.” Baekhyun smiled softly, sitting on the floor once he’d handed Chanyeol the food he’d prepared. 

Chanyeol thought a moment, trying to work out if that was a normal thing for mothers to know or not. The only thing he had worked out about his parents were that they had been strict in his upbringing. 

“Was your mother a healer?” He asked with hesitance, feeling relieved when Baekhyun nodded. 

“She used to be the pack healer, yes. She mentored Yixing, who took over after her.” Baekhyun seemed to smile at the memories of his mother. Chanyeol decided not to press on and changed the subject instead. 

“Are moon flowers commonly used for healing?” He inquired. Baekhyun shook his head, hair brushing across his forehead as he did.

“Not traditionally. It’s said that moon flowers hold the spirits of our ancestors and the Elders that have passed on. The reason some use them for healing is they believe if you really deserve to recover, or if it is meant to be, the Elders will assist you.” The omega explained. 

Something in the explanation was familiar to Chanyeol, though he put it off as a story he would have been told as a pup. 

The pair ate in silence after their brief conversation, and the nearly-normal routine of Baekhyun cleaning up and Chanyeol sitting by the window with his thoughts, desperately trying to think of some sort of memory from who he used to be. 

The alpha found himself deeply invested in the flowers that Baekhyun had brought to his bedside. They were eerily beautiful, and no matter how hard he tried, Chanyeol couldn’t understand why he felt so melancholy while watching them. 

It was probably nothing. 

* 

Another two days, and it seemed that Baekhyun’s ancestral flowers were speeding up his body’s healing quite nicely. Unfortunately, their relationship had barely changed. When they spoke, it was merely courteous small talk, the only thing Chanyeol had been able to figure out about his caretaker other than his mother’s past profession was that his scent was intoxicating. Though, that tidbit didn’t come from conversation. 

It was frustrating to the alpha that Baekhyun kept him at such a distance. If they were forced to live together, he thought it would be much easier if they became friends, and besides, if he had someone to talk to maybe he would start remembering things faster. He knew it couldn’t be that Baekhyun had a mate, because Chanyeol couldn’t smell any other alpha on him. He was likely just shy, and in that case, Chanyeol would respect however long he needed to feel comfortable around him. 

During their morning meal, Baekhyun had informed Chanyeol that it was time to change his bandage, and that after they ate they would take a walk down to the river to bathe. 

The thought of finally being able to leave the hut he’d been bed-ridden inside excited Chanyeol immensely. Fresh air, the feeling of grass against his skin, the sound of flowing river water, all of those he missed dearly, and he hoped that at least one of them would trigger some sort of memory from the life he was missing. 

* 

“Baekhyun, do you think I have a mate?” 

They were en route to the river, walking between tall trees in the forest, the breeze easily blowing through their cotton clothing, keeping the two cool in the summer heat. The omega was carrying a small basket of bandages and vial’s full of different draughts and liquids that Chanyeol was unsurprisingly unfamiliar with. 

The question had come to mind when they passed a pair of red robins flying together high up in the sky. Chanyeol wondered if he had an omega of his own, and if they were worried about him. 

The question seemed to startle Baekhyun. 

“I… I’m not sure. We don’t know each other very well…” Was what he responded with, and Chanyeol felt disappointed in the neutral answer. He didn’t know why he thought Baekhyun would know. 

“If I do have one, I just hope they aren’t too worried about me being away from home. I’m sure I like them a lot if they’re my mate, so I wouldn’t want them to worry.” Chanyeol smiled hopefully, thinking hard on any memories of mating and coming up blank. 

Baekhyun smiled a bit at Chanyeol’s words and nodded in agreement. 

“Come on, the river is just down this way.” 

* 

Though he hadn’t remembered anything while they traveled, Chanyeol did realize that Baekhyun lived quite detached from the rest of his pack. They didn’t pass a single wolf in the twenty minutes they walked, and when they reached the water, there was nothing in sight but green and blue. 

Baekhyun set his basket on the grass and looked towards the awkward alpha. 

“We’ll wash first, that way the new bandage won’t get wet. Take your shirt off.” He instructed, and once Chanyeol had obeyed, his delicate fingers began to unwrap the bandage from the other's waist. It was intimate, though it would have been more intimate had it not been for the discomfort Chanyeol’s wound was giving him. Once completely off, the gash was sizeable. Right across his bottom left rib through to his lower abdomen. A red and purple soon-to-be scar, dried blood surrounding the edges. It looked like it hurt, and it hurt more than it looked. 

Chanyeol was a bit unclear of what he should do once the bandage was off, but that became evident once Baekhyun handed him two small flasks. 

“Orange is for your hair, use the yellow for your body. Just come out and dry when you’re done, it should be hot enough for us to dry quickly.” Baekhyun clarified, smiling softly as he grabbed two identical bottles and walked towards the water. 

When Baekhyun pulled his shirt off, Chanyeol’s eyes diverted. He didn’t think he should look at him like that, it wasn’t right. 

Once his shorts came off, Chanyeol fought his urge to admire the omega’s body more intensely, though a few glances escaped without Chanyeol’s control. He waited until Baekhyun was in the water to fully undress himself and get in as well. 

The two kept their distance, backs facing each other, quietly washing themselves to the tune of a hundred bird songs in the distance. Chanyeol felt a bit wary knowing that Baekhyun was just ten feet away in the same state that he was. He could smell the omega’s scent better with no clothing covering his neck any longer. 

_His neck_ , Chanyeol thought. Now was his opportunity. If he could just sneak a look, he’d be able to see if Baekhyun had a claim mark or not. He hoped for the latter, but he wouldn’t admit it, not even to himself. Just one glance, that was all it would take, easy… 

He finished his washing and waited patiently until he heard Baekhyun turn around. In the blink of an eye, he turned as well, freezing in place. 

Just as soon as Baekhyun was there in his sights, he wasn’t, but Chanyeol couldn’t move. He felt as though he was dreaming, but not quite. 

_“Hyung! Why do you always have your head in the clouds? Come play with me!”_ He heard a child yell, and when he looked for the sound he was faced with a boy, just young enough to be considered a pup, not old enough to have lost his ears. The boy splashed Chanyeol, who now realized that he too was a young child now, but older by at least two or three years. Uunable to control his own movements or speech, Chanyeol splashed the pup back and frowned softly. 

_“I was only watching the clouds change shape. Leave me alone, Sehun.”_ Young-Chanyeol retorted, but soon the two engaged in a full splash war against one another, both parties laughing together.

“Chanyeol?” Baekhyun asked in concern, bringing the alpha back to reality. The pup was gone, and Chanyeol was back in his adult body, and there was Baekhyun, river water covering below his hips, wet hair stuck to his forehead, and a clear, scarred over claim mark in the crook of his neck. 

Chanyeol couldn’t pick what to focus on first. 

It had to have been a memory, one of him and his brother bathing when they were young. _I have a brother… Sehun…_ Chanyeol was happy to have some sort of reference for his life before, even if it was something as small as him playing with his brother in this very river. But Baekhyun… He had a mate. It was certain now. 

It wasn’t his place to be so, but Chanyeol found himself a little disappointed. 

“I’m alright, I was just distracted. You have a bug on your shoulder.” He lied, answering Baekhyun’s previous comment. Baekhyun shrieked and dipped under the water in an effort to rid himself of the bug that wasn’t there. He decided to keep Sehun a secret for now, mostly because he didn’t want to find out that his imagination had made it all up. 

Once out of the water and decently dressed, Baekhyun instructed Chanyeol to sit on a boulder located against the riverbank as he took out some supplies he’d be needing for the bandage change. Chanyeol was staring at Baekhyun’s covered neck quite obviously, his head filled with questions of who it could be. He was probably strong, because Baekhyun deserved someone to protect him. Chanyeol played with the idea that he was stronger than whoever Baekhyun’s alpha was. 

“Does it hurt?” Baekhyun winced as he traced his fingers ever so gently across the cut, though it still made Chanyeol wince. “You must’ve really scrapped the rocks when you fell…” 

Chanyeol grabbed his hand to stop him, as the electricity that he felt run through him from Baekhyun’s touch was making him lose his mind. The action had startled the omega, and the two looked at each other for a moment, a second of peace only broken when Baekhyun pulled his hand away and cleared his throat, fixing up the bandages to the size he would need instead. Chanyeol couldn’t see the blush dusting the omega’s cheeks, too preoccupied by his own heart racing. He shouldn’t have done that, Baekhyun was mated, he needed to think before he acted. 

Toying with the thought of asking Baekhyun what his mate was like, Chanyeol let the omega dress his wounds until satisfied. After Baekhyun collected his things, they headed back into the woods towards Baekhyun’s hut. 

* 

It’d been a week since Chanyeol’s first memory of his life, and he still hadn’t made sense of it all. His bandage was off now, though his injury would still hurt him if he turned a certain way, he was just happy that he could move around freely now. Baekhyun still kept him under a watchful eye, and not that Chanyeol had any complaints about attention from the omega, but having limited freedom was weighing him down a bit. 

Baekhyun was another problem on top of his memory loss. Since their first visit to the river, Baekhyun had been more open to letting Chanyeol in as a friend. Their small talk would turn into conversations, and they would joke around with each other without feeling forced to do so. It felt good to Chanyeol that he had someone he could talk to about his predicament, however there was much that he didn’t feel so inclined to share. 

He’d started to remember more about Sehun through his dreams. It was nice to see what kind of relationship they had with each other, especially because they were quite close when they were younger. All he could remember was their past together as pups, not much else. There was nothing passed Chanyeol’s coming of age, when he found out he was an alpha. There wasn’t much of his parents, either, just a few glimpses of his mother and father reinforcing their teachings. He thought he saw Baekhyun, once, in a memory of Chanyeol at his lessons as a pup, and someone in his group had had silver hair and ears that reminded him of Baekhyun’s pristine locks and reflective fur. 

However, he say for sure if the pup he'd seen was indeed the omega taking care of him, so until he was, he wouldn’t say anything to Baekhyun. 

That morning, Baekhyun was in a particularly good mood. He’d picked some more moon flowers for Chanyeol, leaving them beside the cot he slept on like before, and had changed into a loose tank top while preparing breakfast. It was particularly hot that morning, so neither of them wanted to wear much clothing. Chanyeol opted to go shirtless. 

“Did you sleep well? I did.” Baekhyun hummed from the kitchen and flashed a smile at Chanyeol, who nodded back, his black curls bouncing along with his head. 

“I did. I’m glad you slept well.” Chanyeol yawned while approaching where to omega was cooking. “Did you dream?” 

“Yes, and it was a very happy dream I dreamt.” His smile was still faint on his lips. 

“Was the dream about your mate?” Chanyeol asked before he could catch himself. So much for avoiding the subject and not prying. 

Before he replied, Baekhyun gave him a confused look, indicating he didn’t know how Chanyeol knew. 

“At the river, I saw your claim… I just assumed…” Chanyeol scratched the back of his neck while pointing slightly to the visible-though-normally-hidden mark on Baekhyun’s neck. 

“Oh,” Baekhyun blushed red and instinctively hid the scar with his hand, avoiding eye contact. “Yeah, I dreamt about my alpha…” 

The awkward silence was killing Chanyeol, so he said more. 

Through his recovery, he'd also realized he didn't know how to keep his mouth shut. 

“Where are they?” He asked, and though it seemed like a valid question at the time, it felt a bit insensitive. Baekhyun had never brought it up before, and it was possible that his alpha wasn’t even alive anymore. 

Baekhyun answered anyway. 

“Well… He’s a scout for our pack… So he’s out of our territory scoping out our borders right now… H-he’ll be back soon.” 

Chanyeol was appalled. _A scout? I'm definitely way stronger then… There’s no way that he’s bigger than me_ , he thought with jealousy, though the reason at which his jealousy was rooted was still unknown to him. 

“So… what’s he like? He must be a good alpha if he courted you and you accepted.” Chanyeol pried, trying and failing to feign his interest and present it as small talk. 

Even though Baekhyun was no longer looking at Chanyeol, the alpha could tell he was smiling. 

“He’s very sweet. We’ve known each other closely since we were pups, but I was surprised when he started to show interest in me that way. We had to fight to be together when we were younger, and even though he had a choice… He gave up everything he had to be with me. He is always supportive of me, and whenever I need him, he’s there. I’m the same way, I would do anything for him… Anything at all.” Baekhyun told with fondness lacing his every word. It twisted Chanyeol’s heart for some reason, and before he realized it, his arms were firmly around the omega’s frame and he was hugging him from behind. Baekhyun froze up, and the same electricity that had flowed through the two of them back at the river shot through Chanyeol like powerful lightning. 

Chanyeol pulled away swiftly, apologizing immediately, stating he had no idea what came over him. Baekhyun stayed quiet, letting Chanyeol walk back to his cot in embarrassment. While he wasn’t looking, Baekhyun touched the spot on his skin where Chanyeol’s arms had been, and he smiled to himself more happily than he had about his dream. 

* 

Hearing how amazing Baekhyun’s mate was had really put a dent in Chanyeol’s attitude. He was no longer as carefree around his omega care-taker, and instead closed himself off more and more as time passed on. Every time he tried to strike up a conversation, he would remind himself that Baekhyun had an alpha that he clearly loved and was waiting for to return. It wasn’t Chanyeol’s place to be friendly to a taken omega, especially one as happy in his pairing as Baekhyun. 

More dreams revealed more pieces of his life, one of those being that he had indeed grown up with Baekhyun. The omega was very bright, due to his family’s extensive knowledge in healing, so most of his time as a pup had been spent studying the ecosystem with his grandmother. Chanyeol would watch him study instead of playing with the other pups his age, but when Baekhyun did go out it was always a good time. 

It made Chanyeol think – if he had grown up with Baekhyun, and Baekhyun had grown up with his mate, then theoretically Chanyeol should know him too. He’d ran through the possibilities in his head multiple times, but there weren’t very many hopeful candidates. Yixing was an option at first, and it surprised him that the two didn't end up as mates due to their similar interests, though Yixing was a beta healer, not an alpha scout. There was Jongin, a wolf the same age as Sehun, just as carefree and handsome, too. He seemed pretty close to Baekhyun from what Chanyeol’s memories had shown, though when Jongin came of age, it was revealed that he was an omega, so he was off the candidate list. Kyungsoo had the highest probability of becoming a scout when he grew older. Though he was smaller than most, he was strong, and his instincts were unmatched in their age group. Having shown as an alpha during his coming of age, Chanyeol thought he would make a good scout for their pack, however him and Baekhyun seemed only platonic friends, and Kyungsoo had been showing interest in another omega entirely. 

Constructing the timeline of his memories was like a one-million-piece puzzle that he needed to solve with only six of the pieces. It seemed to be impossible, but Chanyeol was working as hard as he could. 

At least, when Baekhyun wasn't bothering him. 

“Um, Chanyeol?” Baekhyun called softly, peeking his head inside of the hut where Chanyeol was daydreaming. “I need to head down to Yixing’s to pick up more washing solutions. Will you be alright here if I leave for a while?” 

As much as Chanyeol didn’t want Baekhyun to go, the opportunity to investigate all his thoughts without a set of eyes watching him seemed irresistible. Who knew how much progress he’d make with some time to himself. 

“Yes, that’s alright. I want to catch up on some sleep anyway, I had trouble last night.” Chanyeol lied. Baekhyun showed concern in hearing Chanyeol’s story. 

“Then I will pick up some sleeping draught too, while I’m there. You need proper rest in order to heal. It may take a bit longer for me to make it, though… As long as you’re sure you will be fine on your own.” 

_Perfect,_ Chanyeol thought, _more time for investigating._

“I’ll be fine here, Baekhyun, hurry along.” He said with assurance, and as he watched Baekhyun gather up his basket and empty vials, scurrying out with the promise of returning before dark. 

Once alone, Chanyeol stood up and thought of the village where most of his memories had taken place. It was clear that the two of them grew up there, so perhaps visiting would trigger even more of his memories, maybe even some more recent ones. 

The breeze was cold against his skin, the sun partially hidden behind clouds. Chanyeol was using his instincts to find his way, hoping he wouldn’t get lost when it was time to return to Baekhyun’s hut. He didn't know how far away he was from his birth place, but he had hope. Chanyeol still couldn’t transform into his wolf, either, since the transition was based on visualization, and his memories of his wolf form hadn’t yet returned to him. 

The further he walked, the more he was able to recognize the landscape. The branch formations, the way the flowers scattered along the forest floor, the fallen tree above a natural creek he and Sehun had declared as their own when they were young; it was making him feel incredibly confident in himself. 

When he started to smell other wolves, he knew he was close. His heart was beating fast in his chest, and he was getting nervous. He didn’t want to be spotted, he wouldn’t know what to say. 

A hut similar to Baekhyun’s came into view, so Chanyeol approached with caution and hid behind a large tree trunk while he spied on the wolves bustling around the village. All the smells were very familiar, it was a relief. This was exactly what he remembered, the bonfire in the center lit every night and all day during special occasions, the clusters of huts and supplies piled around in an organized mess, the head alpha’s hut that seemed much larger in his childhood memories still towering in comparison to the others, it was all there. More memories poured in, some of his old teacher, some of the Elders telling stories to him by the fire, some of him and his brother climbing the big trees around the perimeter, most likely even the one he was concealing himself behind now. 

_My brother…_ Chanyeol suddenly remembered. If they grew up here, perhaps Sehun still lived in the main village. Did he have a mate, or pups? Chanyeol was so curious to find out about his only sibling. 

Scanning the wolves bustling around doing their daily tasks, Chanyeol couldn’t seem to find his brother, and the more wolves he determined were no's, the less confident in finding Sehun he felt. It was futile anyway, he wouldn’t even know how he would look as an adult. The search didn’t seem hopeless for long, as his eyes landed on a tall, handsome alpha playing with a few small pups by the head alpha’s hut. He was smiling and laughing, the sound instantly reminding Chanyeol of his memories of Sehun’s laugh. It was him, he knew it. His younger brother was less than a few metres away from him, so close that he could smell his scent. Sehun had become a strong alpha, just like Chanyeol. He felt proud that he’d grown up so well. 

“Sehun-ah…” Chanyeol said to himself with a fond smile, but much to Chanyeol’s shock, at the sound of his name, Sehun’s head turned towards where his older brother stood. It seemed that in his search for his brother, Chanyeol had left the shade of the tree and was in plain view of the village. So much for the discrepancy. Chanyeol’s eyes widened, and his smile turned down. He was trying to find a way out of it as soon as possible. He hadn't wanted to get caught. 

Sehun began to walk towards Chanyeol, causing him to panic and make a break for it in the opposite direction. He could hear his brother call out for him as he ran, but he was desperate to not be caught, so he ran and ran until Baekhyun’s hut came back into view, and then he prayed that his brother would not come looking for him like he had for him. 

* 

Baekhyun returned with plenty of daylight left to spare and began to tell Chanyeol stories from his travels to Yixing’s while he put away his now full vials. Chanyeol just listened, keeping tight-lipped about his own journey that day. What Baekhyun didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him, and he had enough to worry about with him taking such good care of the undeserving alpha. 

Dinner for Chanyeol was stressful. While Baekhyun seemed to be more talkative than usual, Chanyeol was silent save for a few one-worded answers and him telling Baekhyun to continue whatever he was saying. He was scared that Sehun would find where he was. It wouldn’t be difficult, since Chanyeol’s scent would be all over the route he took to and from the village. If Sehun wanted to find him, he would, but Chanyeol just wasn’t ready to answer any sort of questions from anyone. He just wished his stupid memory would come back to him, so he wouldn’t have to play this guessing game with himself. 

The one thought keeping him going was that Sehun looked well. He couldn’t be sure if those were his pups or not, but either way, it was no doubt he was good with children. 

Since he'd seen his brother, other facts about his past life had began to come to light. Things like his mother’s favourite dish and the game he would play with his friends before a pack dinner. He was gaining more and more information regarding his relationships with people, and by the time he laid down for bed he’d figured out most of his family and friends had been like. 

His father had been strict on his two boys, but not unfair. He wanted them to learn properly what it meant to be an alpha. His mother and father had ensured that him and his brother respected and loved each other unconditionally, which was one of the main reasons that they had stayed so close throughout their lives. 

He hung out with Kyungsoo a lot growing up, especially as they came of age. The two, along with Sehun, became a small pack of their own. Three young alphas facing the world together. It was a pivotal point in his upbringing. 

He could see Jongin, and Yixing, even some other members of their pack that he'd only spoken to once, but what he was missing in all of this was Baekhyun. He couldn’t see anything about him past Baekhyun’s coming of age, and even then most of it was fuzzy when it came to details. He had no way to tell if they'd been close or not known each other at all.

Chanyeol looked to his side, admiring the small face of the omega sleeping peacefully on the floor. He’d insisted that until Chanyeol fully recovered, he would stay sleeping in the cot. The alpha quickly understood that once Baekhyun made up his mind, there was no changing it. 

Chanyeol thought about Baekhyun, about his mystery mate, and how Chanyeol would’ve liked to court him if he’d gotten the chance. Perhaps he had had the chance when they were young, but when it came down to it, Baekhyun had accepted his current mate over someone like Chanyeol. Fate seemed very stupid to the alpha these days. 

With his thoughts racing, Chanyeol wasn’t able to get a wink of sleep the entire night. No dreams, no new discoveries, only fear that Sehun would to confront him or that Baekhyun’s mate would come home suddenly and demand that Chanyeol leave immediately. He didn’t want to leave, Baekhyun meant a lot to him even though they’d only been reacquainted for three weeks now. It was obvious that their personalities clicked, and it sort of pissed Chanyeol off that he _wasn’t_ Baekhyun’s mate. They were a clear match. 

What was he missing? 

The alpha pretended to be asleep when Baekhyun finally awoke, and he was surprised to sense the omega approaching him. 

“Good morning, Yeol-ah…” Came a small whisper just before some footsteps walking away from the cot signalling Baekhyun’s departure from his side. 

Had he always done that? Chanyeol had never been awake early enough to see Baekhyun wake up, so it was possible. One thing he noticed was his scent was more intoxicating than usual, nearly causing Chanyeol to open his eyes and draw the omega closer. That nickname too gave him chills. It was what Baekhyun had called him the day he woke up, and he could faintly remember him using it when they were children also. 

Putting on a good show, Chanyeol acted as if he had just woken up, sitting in bed and feeling the weight of how tired his body actually was weighing him down. 

“Ah, good morning! Did you sleep well?” Baekhyun routinely asked, smiling from his place at the table, chopping some carrots. When his time with Baekhyun did end, Chanyeol feared that he would miss having that question asked to him every morning. 

“Not entirely, it was difficult to fall asleep.” He yawned, coming over to sit across from the omega. 

“I knew you should have taken some of that sleeping draught I made at Yixing’s. Take some after breakfast, you need to rest in order to heal!” Baekhyun stated matter-of-factly. The omega rarely questioned himself these days. Chanyeol took it as a sign of being comfortable with one another. 

“Yeah, yeah… I’m hungry right now. I’ll eat and then sleep some.” Chanyeol yawned once again, watching Baekhyun as he cooked, but keeping an eye on the door in case Sehun showed up. 

Once breakfast was over, Baekhyun gave Chanyeol a small portion of the sleeping draught and tucked him into bed. The alpha fell asleep quickly, thinking only of Baekhyun, all thoughts and worries of Sehun fading away to black. 

* 

Chanyeol awoke suddenly and unpleasantly. He sat up, panting, sweating from the heat inside the hut, and noticed right away that Baekhyun wasn’t there. He had no reference for how long he’d been asleep, though it must have been for a while since the sun was nearly setting. Chanyeol stood, wiping some sweat from his brow, and began to walk towards the door of the hut. 

When Chanyeol opened the door, he closed it again immediately. _It can’t be… Please, no…_

Mustering the courage, Chanyeol opened the door a crack to watch Baekhyun speaking with Sehun at the edge of the trees. Both of their expressions were serious, which only increased how nervous Chanyeol was about what Sehun wassaying. Would Baekhyun be mad at him for lying? He would have to tell him the truth about everything… As far as Baekhyun knew, Chanyeol still didn’t remember anything. 

As if he’d been talking out loud, though this time he for sure had not been, Sehun looked over at the door to see Chanyeol spying, which caused Baekhyun to follow suit. Sehun didn’t look for long, only a mere moment before he said something inaudible to Baekhyun, turned to transform into his orange wolf form and ran into the forest away from the situation. Chanyeol shut the door with a slam and stood against it inside. He was caught, there was no going back now, he’d have to come clean about everything. Baekhyun would be so disappointed in him. He’d only been trying to help, Chanyeol knew this wasn’t going to end up well. 

So, the alpha sat on the cot, awaiting his guilty plea and full confession, but when Baekhyun came back in, he didn’t seem angry at all. 

It was eery, how Baekhyun shut the door behind him gently and took a deep breath before walking towards where Chanyeol sat. 

“I assume you think you have to tell me everything now, but you don’t… I just want to know why you didn’t tell me you remembered something. Why would you lie about something like that?” Baekhyun asked with an unreadable sorrow in his expression. Chanyeol looked up at him, unable to speak. 

The confession was stuck in his throat. He couldn’t say anything, he could only stare at the omega in front of him, the intoxicating scent of Baekhyun filling his every sense. It was an unbreakable trance. 

“Chanyeol, say something. I know I said it was okay if you didn’t tell me the full story, but you have to say something! It’s not fair to me if you keep lying like this! I am just trying to help you!” 

Still, nothing, but images of Baekhyun when they were at the river consumed his thoughts. When he was dressing his wound, when he was undressing himself… 

“Please, Chanyeol!” 

His thoughts moved to Baekhyun’s mate, and how he had described their relationship, how it could’ve been Chanyeol in his position… 

“Why won’t you let me help you?” Baekhyun whimpered. He was tearing up from yelling, from feeling like he was getting nowhere. 

Suddenly, Chanyeol snapped out of his trance. He didn’t want to make Baekhyun cry again, it would break his heart. He did the only thing he could think of in his impulsive state, and grabbed the omega’s hand, pulled him closer, and kissed him. 

The action surprised both himself and Baekhyun, but he couldn’t stop. This time he was going to follow-through with what he’d impulsively decided on. More surprise came when Baekhyun kissed back. 

The omega’s arms wrapped securely around Chanyeol’s neck, and once Baekhyun straddled his waist Chanyeol could help himself. 

They both moaned into each other’s mouth, Baekhyun in a desperate cry for more. Chanyeol responded with one hand moving to knead the omega’s ass, the other slipping under his shirt to feel his skin. If he thought the electric pull was intense before, he was surprised to find how forceful it was in this situation, and as the laid the two of them down on the cot, it only grew more powerful. 

When they joined together, Chanyeol had never seen someone exude so much beauty. Baekhyun, with his hair practically glowing in the moonlight that shone through the window, and his body glistening with a light sheen of sweat – Chanyeol was in awe. 

He didn’t have time to think of how wrong it was to take another alpha’s mate, even if he had the omega’s consent. It was taboo, because a mate was for life, it wasn’t temporary until someone better came along. 

Thankfully for Chanyeol, those thoughts were pushed away with ease when he was with Baekhyun, so intimate that the world had seemed to stop turning. 

It felt right, being there with him. 

Just the two of them and the moonlight. 

* 

Chanyeol was the first to wake up, Baekhyun firmly cuddled in his arms. It surprised him that he was even able to sleep considering the coma the sleeping draught had put him in, but his physical exhaustion warranted him a few more peaceful hours of rest. He took a moment to appreciate the moment and ran his fingers through Baekhyun’s hair slowly, pressing small kisses to his head. 

The movement woke up the sleeping omega, but he was in the same soothed state Chanyeol was in. 

“Good morning, Yeol-ah…” Baekhyun whispered, closing his eyes to move impossibly closer into their embrace. 

“Morning…” Chanyeol mumbled back. Though he had been content, that was slowly fading into regret and guilt for what they had done. 

“Should I make breakfast? If you’re hungry I will, but if not I’m more than willing to stay right here.” Baekhyun hummed, drawing little shapes on Chanyeol’s bare chest. 

The alpha couldn’t understand why Baekhyun was acting so normal about this. Didn’t he feel bad? He betrayed his alpha… He broke his vow… 

“I’m really not hungry, in fact I’m a little sick to my stomach right now.” 

“Really? Should I grab you some medicine?” Baekhyun asked in concern. That was the last straw for Chanyeol. He wasn't going to play dumb any longer. 

“Don’t ask me why, we should not have done that last night! You were unfaithful, and I helped you do that.” Chanyeol tried to reason, but Baekhyun just giggled. 

“What are you on about?” 

“No, this isn’t a joke, Baekhyun. I’m being serious!” Chanyeol took his arm back from around the omega and sat up slowly. His scar was still bothering him, especially since he wasn’t very careful with it the night before. 

Baekhyun looked confused, until he noticed Chanyeol’s injury, and then his face turned to frown. Realization filled his features. 

“Yeol, please… Just calm down, okay?” Baekhyun sat up, too, raising his hands to try and rationalize with the alpha. 

“I can’t! This is bad, Baekhyun. What if he smells me on you? I don’t want either of us to get in trouble! God, what was I thinking?” 

“Chanyeol, this is no one’s fault, please just calm down and we can talk about this-” 

“What could you say that could make this better? There are going to be repercussions from this! Consequences I don’t want to deal with! Even if he doesn’t notice the difference in scent, what if you get pregnant? What happens then?” Chanyeol was freaking out at that point. There was little hope of calming him down now. 

“Chanyeol, you don't need to worry about that-” 

“I don’t even have all of my memories back, how can I breed with an omega that isn’t even mine? And what do you mean, 'I don't need to worry'? We can't get out of this scot-free!” Chanyeol yelled, worried out of his mind. Baekhyun had had enough. 

“I can’t have pups! There’s absolutely nothing for you to worry about because I’m barren!” Baekhyun yelled back, tears welling up as he got out of bed and put on his shorts. Chanyeol was silent, that wasn’t the response he’d expected, not even a little bit. 

“Baekhyun… I’m sorry, I didn’t realize-” 

“You wanted to know about my mate, well I'll tell you. He was next in line for head alpha. His father was head alpha of our pack, so he was raised to inherit after him. When he courted me, we knew we wanted to be together, but you see, to be a head alpha’s omega you need to meet certain requirements. I went to Yixing for the health tests, and the only one that came back wrong was that I can’t have any pups, ever. The biggest requirement that there is. I was devastated, I couldn’t be with him because of my stupid body! Because I'm a completely useless omega! I couldn’t be with him because the universe made it so! When I told him, I knew what would happen: he would have no choice but to pick another omega that could provide what the pack needed. You know what, though? He didn’t reject me. Instead, he cried along with me, and said that it wasn’t my problem, that it was ours. He told his father that he was going to give up the title to his younger brother who’d been raised the same way as him and would be able to handle the position even better than he could have. His father wasn’t happy, but he accepted what his son told him, and we were able to be mated. As a gift to me, he built this hut for us to live in away from the gossip of the village, so I wouldn't be persecuted every time I stepped outside. It’s our sanctuary, our safe place. That’s why I love my alpha so much, because no matter what horrible things that come our way, I know he’ll stand alongside me forever, and I for him.” Baekhyun spoke from the bottom of his heart, and Chanyeol could feel how much Baekhyun’s mate meant to him, which is why he simply didn’t understand. 

“If you think that way, why would you have sex with me? This isn’t adding up, Baekhyun.” 

Baekhyun couldn’t take it anymore, Chanyeol wasn’t going to remember on his own, and it was too late to let him figure it out. 

“That's because you’re my mate, Chanyeol! Your father was head alpha, and when he stepped down, instead of you, Sehun took over!” Baekhyun exclaimed, feeling apologetic once the truth was out. “I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you right away… Yixing told me that you would heal faster if I gave you time, but after what Sehun told me, I thought you remembered everything… Especially after you kissed me and everything that happened last night. I’m so sorry, I just- I wanted my alpha back… I wanted you back.” 

Chanyeol was speechless. This couldn’t be happening. It wasn’t true, Baekhyun was just lying to save himself the embarrassment of being unfaithful. 

Chanyeol shook his head vigorously, refusing to hear another word of it. Despite Baekhyun’s pleads, Chanyeol got up, grabbed his shorts off the floor, and ran outside. Baekhyun followed, still begging the alpha to believe him, but Chanyeol’s fight or flight instincts were kicking in, and flight looked much more appealing. 

As if a miracle, Chanyeol was able to summon the feeling of wind blowing through black fur, and the pads of feet running on the forest floor. He was transforming into his wolf, and with that, he made a run for it. 

Much like his visit to the village, Chanyeol let his instincts take him far from his situation with Baekhyun, and eventually he ended up in a rock cave at least an hour away from where he’d started. He transformed back to his human form and put on the shorts he’d carried with him in his teeth. 

Perhaps he would be able to think here. 

The cave was quite spacious, only one room shaped similarly to a volcano, at the top was a circular hole he assumed was for the moon. 

His head began to ache, and memories poured in. Baekhyun and him together, in this very cave, saying the words to the Elders with the full moon light shining through the top of the cave. This was the pack’s mating cave, but why did he bring himself here? He put off the memories as fictitious. It was his mind playing tricks on him. 

More pain, this time enough to make Chanyeol hold onto the wall along with his head as more memories poured in. 

He could see Baekhyun and him down by the river, having lunch together, not yet mated, still courting. The shy smile Baekhyun gave him was enough to melt his heart, and when Chanyeol leant over and kissed him for the first time, it sent shivers down his spine. 

Just as he’s thinking that he still can’t believe it, the pain intensifies and brings him to his knees. He sees another memory. 

In this, Baekhyun is crying, completely distraught, having just found out that he cannot bear any children, and Chanyeol is right there with him, holding him and shushing his cries. There are tears in his eyes as well, but he won't let them fall. He would be strong for Baekhyun. 

_“Please, don’t cry Baekhyun-ah… I promise you, nothing could ever break us. I didn’t choose you because you could give me pups, I chose you because we belong together. Sehun said he’ll inherit head alpha instead of me. You know I will do anything I need to do. We will be together… That much I can say for sure. I'm not going anywhere.”_

“Stop! It’s not true!” Chanyeol screamed, his head to the point of breaking. Abruptly, all the pain stopped. Chanyeol looked up slowly and was met with a pale blue, translucent woman standing across the cave from him. The colour reminded him of the flowers Baekhyun would bring him to aid his healing. 

“When will you learn, Alpha Chanyeol? Have we not given you the tools to put your memories together?” The woman asked in a calm manner, staring him down. “I thought you’d be smarter than this.” 

“You…” Chanyeol stood, pointing his finger accusingly. “You did this? So… It’s all true, Baekhyun is my mate? Why would you take me away from him? Can’t you see how much he’s suffering now?” Chanyeol yelled, getting upset with the woman in front of him. 

“A minute ago you were wishing that none of this was reality, but now you’re mad at me for keeping you from the truth? You should be more consistent with your claims.” She huffed in sarcastic laugher. 

“Stop messing with my mind! Just tell me what’s going on! Who are you?” Chanyeol had never been so confused in his life. He wished this would all be a nightmare. 

“I’m the omega Baekhyun’s mother, passed on to the other side just before you decided to pursue him as your mate. I’m an Elder now, and I’ve watched over you two since I passed.” She explained, moving closer to Chanyeol who only backed up against the cave wall. 

“Th-those Elder stories are just myths told to pups in order for them to behave. I must be hallucinating.” Chanyeol tried to reason his way through the situation, but even he wasn’t convinced. 

“You can tell yourself whatever you want, Alpha Chanyeol, but whether you believe in me or not, I still haven’t told you what has been going on.” She smiled softly and extended her hand. 

“Are you insane? I’m not taking your hand, I don’t trust you!” Chanyeol deadpanned, causing her to shrug and lower her arm. 

“Suit yourself.” The Elder snaps her fingers and both her and Chanyeol are transported to a plateau field filled with moon flowers. Off to the side, there was a steep cliff that lead to a lower section of the forest. 

The sky is dark, but the moon is full. Stars twinkle above while the flowers on the ground glow brightly. 

“What are we doing here?” Chanyeol frowned, looking around. He assumed that because of the full moon, the flowers were reacting to it. If he was still a pup, he would have believed the stories just from seeing this natural reaction. 

“This is where it happened. I know you don’t remember, so I’ll remind you, along with granting you all the other memories you’re missing.” The Elder nodded her head towards Chanyeol and his memory filled in. His mind was filled with Baekhyun; the sweet encounters they had while courting, how Baekhyun had gone completely red when Chanyeol asked to mate him, the passion they shared at night when they were alone with only the moon to guide them. All the gaps finally closed, except for one – how he lost his memory in the first place. He looked at the Elder as she began to speak. 

“You had come back to your hut after a pack meeting. Even though you weren’t allowed to become head alpha with Baekhyun by your side, they still allowed your input on issues. You were annoyed, though. Sehun had made the decision not to sign a peace treaty with one of the neighbouring packs, and instead decided to wager some of your pack’s territory in return for access to their hunting grounds. You disagreed, saying that it would make more sense to have an ally, but Sehun had the final say and did it despite your opposition.” Chanyeol began to feel the anger he'd been filled with after that meeting, remembering exactly how he'd felt. The Elder continued speaking. “Baekhyun was trying to be supportive as you complained, he even defended your brother, saying that he was only doing what he thought was right for the pack. You’re smart ass had to come back by telling him if you had been head alpha, you would have done things a lot differently, and that the pack would be better off for it. Baekhyun, of course, took that as you wishing you’d chosen the pack over him, so when he got upset you told him that maybe he was right, you did wish you'd picked being head alpha over being with him. He got more upset, and instead of talking to him you left to cool down. You wound up here, in this field, surrounded by the sacred flower that helps Elders like me access the living world. You were mad, and since you know this is his favourite flower, out of spite you picked one and broke its stem, releasing the essence of some of our ancestors into the beyond forever. I was sick of putting up with you acting as a child, so I made you fall off the cliff and lose all of your memories of yourself and Baekhyun. Only after you fell for him again would you regain them, and then and only then would I explain my methods.” She explained, still speaking in a soothing tone. Chanyeol was annoyed at how smug it sounded. 

“So, you did all of this to teach me some sick lesson? Just because my mate and I had a little argument? Because I broke some stupid flower?” 

“You still don’t get it, I did this because you weren’t fighting fair. You have an amazing life, and I’m not going to let you be ungrateful for everything that boy has done for you. Sure, what you did for Baekhyun was honourable, but don’t let that go to your head. You need to appreciate your situation a lot more, because as you saw from the three weeks you spent going through this, you could have it much worse. How many times have you thanked him for the little things he does for you? How he goes out of his way just for you, because he cares so deeply? You needed a reality check, and I was more than happy to give you one.” 

That made sense to Chanyeol. He’d been too absorbed in what he would have done as leader of the pack that he didn’t stop to think Sehun might have had the right idea in doing what he did. And Baekhyun… There was nothing Chanyeol could do to repay Baekhyun for all of his care and love he’d given completely unconditionally to him all these years. Chanyeol was grateful for his mate, he just hadn't said it out loud. 

“I can see you’re now understanding where I was coming from. I only want the best for you two, and I have always had your best interests in mind. I hoped this would help you learn what you’ve been blind to.” 

“It… It has… And I’m sorry I can’t be everything your son needs in an alpha.” Chanyeol’s voice is filled with shame as he hangs his head. 

“Nonsense, you two balance each other out, and there’s no one I’d rather have him mated to. Now, if we’re done here, I’d like to let you get back to where you belong.” She smiled as brightly as the flowers below. 

“I need to explain what happened. Baekhyun must be worried, but… it’s night time already, I left in the morning… How long have I been out here?” Chanyeol looked around in confusion. He was sure he hadn’t been out this long. 

“I’m giving you a chance to make things right. This is the night that you lost your memories. You can turn around, go back to Baekhyun, and apologize. He won’t remember what happened, because it hasn’t happened yet. He just knows you left in the middle of your argument, and that he’s hurt by your words.” 

Chanyeol took a deep breath and nodded, looking confident. 

“I won’t let you down.” The Elder chuckles at his statement. 

“I’m not the one you have to promise that to. Good luck, Alpha.” The Elder disappeared into thin air, leaving Chanyeol behind in the field of moon flowers. 

Before he left, Chanyeol bent down and picked one of the flowers, taking off running in the direction he knew was home. 

* 

Arriving at their hut, Chanyeol was thankful to see a candle on. Baekhyun was still awake, so they would be able to talk. When he opened the door, Baekhyun’s head snapped towards him, and as soon as he stepped inside he was engulfed in a hug. 

“Yeol, I was so worried about you. I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have started an argument. I know you wanted to be head alpha before I came along, and I shouldn’t hold that against you. Please forgive me…” Baekhyun pleaded, nuzzling into his neck to scent him. Chanyeol returned the hug just as tightly, shaking his head. 

“Please don’t apologize, I really need to think about what I say before I go and say it. You’re my entire life, Baekhyun, and I wouldn’t want it any other way. Without my memories of you I’m incomplete. I realize now that I should tell you how I feel… I cherish you so much, you have no idea.” Chanyeol felt tears against his skin, so he pulled back a bit. “Hey, hey, don't cry. I’m so sorry, Baekhyun-ah, I’ll try not to disappoint you again.” He promised, but Baekhyun shook his head and smiled happily. 

“Thank you for saying that…” Baekhyun mumbled. Chanyeol smiled and gave him a kiss.

“I'm just so happy to have you with me... Oh, and before I forget, maybe this can help make up for how stupid I've been acting.” Chanyeol paused and pulled the moon flower out from his pocket, watching Baekhyun smile wider at the sight of his favourite flower. 

“This one is so fresh because of the full moon tonight…” His omega’s awe caused Chanyeol to chuckle fondly, pulling him back in for a hug. “You know, they’re said to hold the spirits of our ancestors.” Baekhyun sighed softly, tears disappearing. 

“Yeah?” Chanyeol pressed another kiss to Baekhyun’s crown. “I think I heard that too.” 


End file.
